In this country the hunting sport continues to grow along with the population of some larger game such as deer. With eradication of screw worm and hunting of deer largely limited to harvesting of bucks or male deer, the deer population not only grows in one locality but continues to spread. Individual hunters are normally limited to harvesting no more than two bucks in one season and therefore frequently enjoy seeing but not shooting a particular buck while waiting for a larger or trophy animal.
There is a desire to aid the hunter in making certain that he makes a clean kill and does not wound the animal. There is also a desire on the part of many hunters to be able to take pictures of various animals that he sees but is not hunting or does not wish to shoot. A hunter sitting quietly in a hunting stand sees and enjoys seeing a wide variety of animals.
The multi-functional variable position rifle and camera mount fills the desire of the hunter not only to make almost perfect shots, but also to take pictures instead of shooting. A secondary function of the device is to allow adjusting the scope or telescopic sights on a rifle before hunting by calibrating or adjusting the scope for a distance as chosen by the hunter. Most commonly, the telescopic sights on larger rifles are calibrated to hit a bulls eye on a target at 100 or 200 yards. Many minor mechanical details may be easily changed in the invention as described and we wish to be limited only to the general purpose and description in these claims, drawings, and specifications.